Sweet things come in weird places
by PapillonXx
Summary: When Cassandra makes her way to the chocolate factory, she finds out that it can be difficult to do what you came to do when someone realy beautiful is ignored because of the one she thinks she loves.
1. preface

**Sweet Things Come in Weird Places**

**Preface **

Why is it that everything you want seems to always be there? You might not see it the first or second time, but It was always there staring you in the face. That thing was always in your life, you might not have noticed it before, but when it's there, its brightest thing inn your life and you can't ignore it, no matter what it is.

That's how , I guess, I found him here, in this stupid Chocolate Factory. Of course I knew him, the deep Russian accent was hard to ignore, though some how I did. I guess I never go a good look into his face until now, and how in the world could I live with out that? Those eyes watch me, in one of the weirdest ways, a good way. But how could I never realize that he was watching? I guess I've never had my eyes open wide enough. Now he's here and I won't let him slip through my grasp.


	2. Chapter 1

Cassandra was the farthest thing from being snotty, but she had the look and talent to do it. Her fair cream face was pulled into a disgruntled frown. Her solicitous blue eyes gazed to the pieces while she brushed the blonde ringlet out of her eyes, letting it tuck securely behind her ear. Her posture was erect, while her long lithe legs linked at the ankle. The soft hand, placed precisely on her right leg, fidgeted slightly, just showing more of her frustration.

Chess, that was the game, the marble set glistened in front of her eyes begging for her to move a piece. But, as she knew, this move wasn't as easily placed. She let a finger trace up the side of her queen, looking for a place to move it securely. 'There.' She thought, mentally pointing at the one place that could save her queen. Taking it between to fingers she glided it across the board, smiling to herself. The frown disappeared as a smug smile played at her lips and a slight chuckle escaped her parted lips.

He competitor shook his head sighing slightly, "Sorry Cassandra, that wasn't so smart." Cassandra's eyes grew confused, as she searched the board, looking for what made her move bad. 'That was a per-'her thoughts stopped, as she saw the castle, right in line with her king.

"I can't put my king in automatic check mate!" she crooned looking up to the player, anger glinting in her eyes. There was no was she would let him beat her, not for that Chocolate they were betting.

"Sorry sis, remember what we agreed to." He murmured slightly, letting her brown eyes watch Cassandra's hazel ones.

"Jacob!" she retorted crossing her arms. She wasn't used to losing, and the only on who she couldn't beat was her brother. She thought that because he was coming home, she would have her chance. Though thinking that was truly quite absurd. Her brother was amazing at chess, he was the one who taught her the game, and she couldn't beat the master.

Finally with an angry huff, Cassandra uncrossed her arms, "You win." Why did she even try? She knew she was going to be beat, 'shut your whining.' She thought, she didn't want to even hear herself complaining about being beaten, and by her brother.

Jacob laughed as he picked up the chocolate looking at it. Cassandra sighed as her mouth watered slightly at the look of the chocolate. She absolutely adored the sweet treat. It was almost indescribably amazing to her. Jacob rolled his eyes as he held the chocolate bar in front of her face. Cassandra blinked in furry, was he going to now tantalize her over what he just won? No, that just wasn't possible, he wasn't like that. With two quick movements she snatched the bar, pulling in close to her chest, looking up to Jacob, her eyes reading protectiveness for the fragile chocolate bar that was to be devoured anyway.

Then what surprised her was that her brother let a half laugh/half snort erupt from his mouth. Never has she heard such a noise come from her brother, or anyone in her family for that matter. They were very proper, and _that,_ was far from it.

"You can have it," He said between laughs, "I don't eat Wonka bars." He shook his head lightly before walking out of the room.

Cassandra sighed to herself as she looked at the wrapper, reading the fine print that made its way across the bar. Cassandra she did over react, just a bit. It was just a Candy Bar, nothing like that should be of that much importance. Letting her hand run through her hair once, Cassandra placed the bar on the table while she quickly put up the chess set, placing in back into the cupboard that it belonged in. Sliding in like a puzzle piece, a cloud of dust erupted fro the doorway. Coughing slightly she waved her hand in front of her face, pushing the dust further away.

"Of course." She murmured to herself closing the door, This place was older that crap, but her mom just loved the "old look" and she just thought that was a bit of Bs. Sure Cassandra was proper, but she always didn't seem to think proper.

Walking back to the table her heels clicked melodically as she grabbed the chocolate once more sitting in the Lazy boy, her mom set up in there. The soft dark leather accented her hair as she blinked reading the finer print, closer to the bottom right of the wrapper. She read it to herself, almost in a trance,

"**Dear one and all eater of the Willy Wonka Chocolate Bar.**

**For a short Time Wonka bars might just have a Golden ticket inside.**

**For the luck ones, the ones who find the five tickets**

**They will find themselves at my Factory, on the Eve of **

**The next day of the last ticket finder**

**Out of the five Ticket holders, One will get a prize that they couldn't even imagine in there Dreams!"**

Cassandra scoffed at the wrapper, "What a waste." She said rolling her eyes slightly at the pocket of her pants vibrated ever so slightly. Jumping, Cassandra puller her Dare out while looking at the number, Jane. The text was fairly long, drawn out because this girl wouldn't use chat speak, like herself. The phone vibrated once more in her hand before she touched the screen, the backlights blinding almost.

**Cassandra, where are you? It seems that your not answering my messages! Why is that? I mean, I didn't anger you in any way did I? Because then I would be truly be mortified. Just ANSWER ME! I have news about brad. Yeah I know, the one I've like, always liked! Text me back! ~Jane**

A grin whipped across Cassandra's face as she recalled her small petite friend, Jane. What a huge gin on such a small body. The one girl she could talk to about anything was her, Jane. Her black hair was cropped short, as her eyes are a dark brown. Shaking her head slightly, she went to texting her back, no one wanted her mad.

**Jane, I am currently at my house, I just finished a game of chess with my brother, Jacob. He beat me. I was not answering any of your messages because I was playing with my brother. No, I wouldn't be mad at you Jane, you've don't nothing to me. And in some reality, if you had pissed me off, I would tell you. Oh, the brad in English? You must dish! Cass`**

Her hands quickly flew across the tough screen as the letters appeared small and professional looking. As she clicked send. The picture of Jane popped up as her sparkling brown eyes looking into the camera of her phone. Three texts' it took. Cassandra rolled her eyes before sighing slightly she knew that she would get a novel from her friend. Setting her phone in her lap, Cassandra went back to the chocolate. The paper was neat until Cassandra opened the wrapper, tearing just the corner to reveal the sweet smell of chocolate.

Cassandra gasped her herself as a hint of gold came from behind the almond tint of the delicacy. "NO, there is no FREAKING way!" Her nimble legs jumped up as she stood her phone, and chocolate hitting the floor at the same time.

"Cassandra dear," Her mother called scampering into the room, her hands in a dishtowel. Cassandra's mother couldn't be called fat, but she was plump. Her round emerald eyes dashed from Cassandra to her phone which was now lying on the floor, but what was beside it, was even more surprising.

The Golden ticket hung out of the wrapper. There was no way she thought, letting her eyes flicker to her mom, who had her gaze unmoving upon the paper.

Bending to pick it up, he mother gasped, sending Cassandra's heart into a panicked frenzy. Talk about a late reaction. "You've won darling! You've WON!" She shouted.

Cassandra blinked as she picked up the Gold piece. Why her, How her? She had done nothing important, and she really didn't want it, I mean, what was he going to do? Give her a vacation? She could take one whenever she wanted. Cassandra she would give the ticked away, and then the realization hit her. Hard and fast.

The last Person to get the ticket was going to have the next day met with all of the other winners, how embarrassing. Oliva was sure that the children were probably little kids, no one her age, great, how surprising. The quick steps of her moms out of the room broke her from her thinking.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked as she heard the dialing of a phone, probably calling to tell about everyone she knew, great. She now was going to have everyone on her back, wanting to be that one extra space that she got to take.

Cassandra picked the candy off the floor before placing it in the trash, her phone vibrating at her feet. Jane face was alight on her phone while the messages flowed on an on, great what was she going to have to read now? She knew it would be about her dream boy, but Cassandra was hoping she didn't know yet about the ticket, that would be her job.

**Cassandra, you won't even believe it. You know the total whore he has been going out with? Savanna whatever her last name was, right? Well He totally caught her sleeping with Cody, the stupid one in our math class, so he totally dumped her ass and is totally single! I know I am so excited that he is now available, but I also heard he was in a sort of "state" I have no freaking I does what that truly means, does that mean he's gone insane? Anyway I think I'm going to dump Demetri for him. I mean, sure the foreign student is hot, and an amazing kisser, but Cassandra you can have him. I mean, Brad will be here longer. (: Jane.**

All Cassandra could do shake her head at her friend. Demetri was the most wanted kid at school, and why was she going to dump him? For Brad? A confused mask graced it's way across her face. Brad wasn't very cute, but he was very high on the social ladder, not that Jane wasn't. And her texts were just so, there. A short version probably would have been better, but she doesn't get that, ever.

**Jane, Did he really? Well I always knew there was something wrong with that girl, what ever it was. He is probably just sad because of the way he had to break up with her like that. Your going to break up with Demetri? Something **_**is **_**wrong with you I hope you know. And for brad? Yuck! Cassandra.**

She wasn't going to hide her feeling about brad from Jane; there wasn't a reason to, at all. She sent the message before slipping her phone back into her pocket, thinking over the text. 'Damn it' she thought She forgot to mention the Ticket. She heard he mom hold in a scream as her soft voice came from the kitchen. Boy either this was going to kill her, or the acts of Jane dumping Demetri! I rolled my eyes before I sighed once; I was going to the Chocolate Factory.


	3. Chapter 2

"You've done what?!" She moaned, throwing her hands up into the air. This could not be happening to her. Yes, she knew that she was, in fact, the last ticket holder, but why in the world was her mom doing this to her, she knew how she was. The anger was rolling off of her as her moms smile faltered a bit.

"Now Olivia, you're going to listen to me." 'Great,' she thought, another mom lecture. "I did this so they would know! How else do you expect the other ticket holders to know when the last ticket was found? You do remember the other children, don't you?" She asked her gaze fixed on her once more.

Olivia uncrossed her arms as her moms words sunk in. Boy did she hate it when her mom was right. Then she blinked as she tried to remember the other ticket holders without any luck, "Actually mom," she started, then stopped deciding to go another way, "I"ll do the interview, but I never said it would be good."

With a little squeal from her mom, a hug wrapped it's way around her body as Olivia rolled her eyes. The sharp vibrating in her pocket made her jump again. She really needed to turn that off.

"Jane?" she mouthed. Why was she calling her? Texting was always much easier for her. Clicking the phone, she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was high pitched, the question in the word rung clear. With a shake of her head Mother and daughter walked apart as Jane's quick mouth begin to flow.

"Olivia what the hell?!" Each word was separate and distinct. "How could you?!"

"Jane? Jane. What's wrong?" Olivia was confused, this was the second time that she had gotten angry, but Jane was hurt fairly easily.

"You're going to be on TV? And you didn't tell me?" her voice was more hurt than angry, but the sound of frustration lingered. "And me? Why-"

Olivia cut her off before she could continue,"I was actually going to tell you in the next text Jane." She started quietly, her voice growing slightly, but it was not of anger. "Though I think that someone decided to call and freak out." She murmured, a bit of her annoyance slipping through the soft words.

Olivia's feet began to walk, or more of pace in a strait line. She always seemed to do this when she was talking on the phone. I guess it just gave her something to do when the person was trying to figure out what to say back.

Olivia could almost hear the clicking in her head as the words made sense. "Oh, sorry Olly."

"That's fine,"

"So who are you taking with you?" Jane asked.

Not a good question. Olivia held her breath for a moment, before really thinking it through. Ok, so Demetra, she was her longest friend. Her shining blonde hair often got people think they were twins. Jane, would be her closest friend, though the little they had in common made them closer than ever, and what about West? He was the nicest guy she had met, and has saved her but more than ever, not to mention, that she was his Ex.

"Olivia? Who are you taking?" Her voice was a little bit harder, but it was still controlled.

"I have no clue," She mumbled into the receiver, "I guess that That will just have to wait for the interview…" She sighed slightly, and a quiet huff came from Jane.

"Fine, I guess I'll talk to you after." And with a click, the talk had ended, and she felt worse than ever.

Great, she knew that their friendship was probably hanging on a line at the moment. She really liked Jane, but this was one thing that always pushed her buttons. Why did the girl have to get so angry if she wasn't chosen? Jane wasn't the best choice always.

With a sigh she slipped the phone back into her pocket as she dashed up the stairs, wanting to get ready. If they were going to get her on TV, she was going to look good even if she hated the fact.

The old door to her bathroom creaked open as Olivia found herself looking into the mirror. Her brown turtle neck clung tightly to her body while her dark pants framed her legs. The first ting she found herself doing was turning her expensive Curling Iron on. She thought ringlets would work the best; she and straight hair didn't mix. With a sharp huff, she went over to the other side of the finely furnished room to find her makeup perfectly lined up, for a better range in colors.

No, she wasn't OCD like most of her friends liked to muse about, but she was fairly picky about what was to go where, and how it would look. She searched for anything that would make her face, her eyes stand out, but decided on something a bit less distracting.

Olivia now held a group of matching pinks, cream, and brown eye shadow, her brown eyeliner, the fair skinned foundation, the matching mascara, and the delicate pink blush her mom bought her on her birthday.

She worked quickly and precisely, watching her face look better and better as the minutes ticked by.

After her work was done, with the careful primping of her face, she realized the curling iron was probably overheating. Olivia stared at herself, for one more moment, looking for any faults. Her eyeliner was a bit off, while her eyelashes didn't want to work. With the rolling of her deep sapphire eyes, she got to work on her hair, making sure that it didn't look fixed, but more natural.

Olivia could never tell how much time it really took when she was getting herself ready. All she knew is that she had better give her self at least an hour or her work would be , just weren't good for her, she was either too awake, or not awake enough. There was no middle for her, and she hated it.

Fluffing her hair once more, her phone went of, sending vibrations into her leg. Olivia placed her hands on the counter catching herself from falling. That damn ringer was still on, she knew that after this call she would turn it off.

Before she truly knew what was happening, she could feel the burning sensation in her hand, smoking the delicate flesh. With a jerk of her hand, Olivia yelped in pain as her phone dragged on in it incessant ringing.

Olivia turned the water on quickly while letting her burning hand find its way under the flow. The sense of relief coming slowly, but it was there. She pulled out her phone clicking the talk button without looking at the number irritated.

"Hello?!" She asked, Fury lacing her soft words.

"Olivia?" His voice was concerned, but slightly confused as he heard her anger into the phone.

Olivia sighed as she heard the same familiar voice that had cared for her though many horrible breakdowns. West voice was too hard to forget. "West, oh, shit sorry." She looked at her hand as a rectangle shape formed on the pal of her hand.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" His apprehension was hard to mask, though he tried anyway.

"No, I just burned myself."

"Burned?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, My curling iron." She didn't want to go into details, that wouldn't be fun.

"Oh, sorry." He sounded guilty.

Olivia just shook her head once more, "Your fine what's up?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well," West started.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you didn't tell me about your ticket." He stated more curiosity in his voice than hurt.

Olivia sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Authors Note:

Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm trying to memorize something for school and it turns out is's harder that it looked. So yeah, here it is. Sorry is it sucks horribly, but this is it. I love reviews, and critique! Good and bad, but a balance would be nice. Chapter three might be on in about three to four days, sorry for the wait,

PapillonXx


End file.
